


Spring Blossoms

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Duo serve detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



Quatre put a hand over his mouth and nose and tried not to breathe. "This has to be one of your worst ideas," he said.

Duo's eyes widened as he gave Quatre his "innocent look". He was covering the lower part of his face with the neck of his shirt. "You were all up for it yesterday."

"Sure," Quatre grumbled. "That was before you got us caught."

"It was an accident!" Duo started looking through the supplies they had been given. "I can't help it if I trip and fall."

"In front of Lady Une!" Quatre grabbed the mop in the corner so forcefully he almost threw down the bucket of water. "Dropping all the stink bombs we had left in front of her."

Duo opened the bottle of cleaner and lowered his shirt to sniff at it. "Still an accident, man. Does this smell like spring blossoms to you?" He offered the bottle to Quatre who glared at it.

"Cleaning the faculty bathroom wasn't how I had planed to spend my afternoon." He took the bottle and dropped half of the contents on the bucket of water. He was about to put it down but at the last moment brought it to his nose to smell. "It smells more like winter breeze to me."

"Doesn't it?" Duo took the other mop and put it in the soap water. "Spring blossoms is usually more flowery."

Quatre nodded as he started to mop. "Maybe our sense of smell is compromised because of the stink."

"Yeah." Duo made sure to clean the corner and beneath the sink. "I still like the autumn leaves one best but there weren't any bottles left in the storage room."

"Hey, Duo," Quatre stopped moping for a moment to look at his friend. "Do you think we're spending way too much time on detention?"

Duo tilted his head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"Because…" Quatre looked at the handle of Duo's mop, where he had carefully written his name in permanent marker because he was tired of the school janitor leaving it dirty. "…nothing." Quatre shook his head and let a smile slip when he saw his name written in his own mop in Duo's handwriting. "It's worth it anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> View art by jess_eklom [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/misanagi/pic/0009dd4g)


End file.
